Port Valdez
The Battle for Port Valdez is a level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is seen to be a turning point in the war for Russia. After facing defeat in South America, the Russian Federation turns it's eyes towards Alaska, where most of the USA's oil and gas reserves are located, presenting an opportunity to cripple the USA and swiftly move in for the killer blow. Lead Up The Russians had been finally pushed out of South America by the United States Marine Corps, who began mass assaults on Russian controlled sites, such as an armour assault that took place to push Russians out of an occupied town. Final, desperate assaults, such as the Battle for Arica, lead by the US, crippled the Russian military and prevented them from landing further troops in Chile. The Russian Generals and military minds were forced to come up with new tactics, as the Kremlin would not accept the failure of the invasion; the war in Europe was already starting to turn in the USA's favour. The Russian's eyes turned to Alaska. If the pipelines could be disabled and shutdown, then the entire US power-grid would be shutoff. The idea was that the Russians would assemble their forces after taking control of the oil/gas facilities and push down through Canada into the USA. Rush Equipment RU Light Vehicles *Quad Bike *Vodnik 4WD Tanks *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA *T-90 Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Craft *None Emplacements *None US Light Vehicles *None Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk Naval Craft *None Emplacements *XM312 *BGM-71 TOW Bases Attackers Deployment The Attackers start of parachuting out of An-124s, there will be one T-90, one BMD-3 Bakhcha AA, two Quad Bikes and one UAV Station. In the 1st part of the game, this area is out of bounds to the defenders,but later on defending helicopters can use this area to land and repair. Attackers can adjust their parachutes to the pipes on the hill to the right and use it as a sniper position or to sneak up on objective Alpha. 'Construction Site' The Defenders start off with XM312 Machine Guns and BGM-71 TOW Launchers. Objective Alpha is located in a small, fragile house, surrounded by trees that provide good cover for Attackers. Alpha is easily lost so defenders should focus efforts on protecting Bravo. Objective Bravo is located in a crater within view of snipers from both the attackers cliff and the building under construction. Clearing the construction building immediately after arming Bravo is advisable because players in the crater are extremely vulnerable from either of the buildings. The key defensive buildings are the building under construction and the house overlooking Objective Alpha. Both buildings can be used in the Defenders' advantage; the house's machine guns can be used to kill Defenders/Attackers going to arm/disarm Alpha or Defenders/Attackers inside the building under construction. The building-under-construction's emplacements can be used to take out enemy tanks and infantry but can easily be overrun by one enemy soldier with a Quad Bike because the turrets cannot aim downwards. The construction building is usually the most heavily defended, because it contains one of the TOW launchers with a view of almost the entire map. The Construction building is not destructible, but lacks cover for Defenders who must continue moving to stay alive. This building is often held by medics even after both objectives are lost, enabling Defenders to quickly wear down the enemy reinforcement credits. The house overlooking Alpha contains much more cover than the construction building, making it a better place for re-spawns to prevent battle spawning. With heavy bombardment, however, this building can be destroyed, seriously impairing the defenders. Office Site The Office Site has XM312 Machine Guns and a BGM-71 TOW and a M3A3 Bradley. Objective Alpha is inside the office building and Objective Bravo is inside a two-story house. the Office site's Objective can be destroyed by using Destruction 2.0, or just by arming a charge. There are barriers on the main entrance of the site but these can be taken out from range easily by tanks or the stationary AT inside the construction site, or bypassing them completely by driving through the hill near Bravo but this is not recommended as tanks are vulnerable while driving up the hill. When the base is taken, a GAZ-3937 will spawn, along with other Russian vehicles. Harbor The Harbor has XM312 Machine Guns, a BGM-71 TOW,a M3A3 Bradley and a AH-64 Apache. The Emplacements are located on a office building near Alpha and a building under construction near Bravo, the Bradley is located near Alpha and the Apache is on a helipad near Bravo. There are 3 ways to get into the harbour: main entrance, 2nd entrance near the Bradley, and simply sneaking into the base. Neither Alpha nor Bravo can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0 and must be destroyed manually. When the base is taken, a T-90, BMD-3 Bakhcha AA and UAV Station will spawn. If the Defenders win, the endgame cut scene will be in the harbor, with M3A3 Bradleys driving around the harbor and A-10 Thunderbolt IIs flying overhead and the American commander saying:The Russians are pulling back; looks like we've just cancelled the goddamned invasion. Comm Depot The Communications Hub is the last stand for the Defenders, and machine gun as well as TOW emplacements are available and a UH-60 Black Hawk is on a landing pad near Alpha. Objective Alpha is near the landing pad and Objective Bravo is in the Comm centre. Neither of which, can be taken by Destruction 2.0. Squad Rush The Squad Rush variant of the map is reversed, the Americans are the Attackers and the Russians are the Defenders ,the bases are in reverse. Bases Attackers Deployment The Attackers Deployment is at a road leading out of the map near the office site. This area is inaccessible in the Rush variant of the map. Office Site The M-COM station is located in the Office building, there is a KORD Heavy Machine gun nearby and on top of the office building. Construction Site The M-COM station is located in a Warehouse; it cannot be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. There are several machine guns overlooking the warehouse that can be used by Defenders to stop Attackers from entering the warehouse, or by Attackers to prevent Defenders from disarming the charge. Conquest The Conquest variant of Port Valdez was released on 7th July 2010 as a part of VIP Map Pack 4. Equipment RU Light Vehicles *CAV Tanks *T-90 Helicopters *Mil Mi-28 Havoc Naval Craft *None Emplacements *ZU-23-2 *KORD *9M133 Kornet US Light Vehicles *CAV Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Helicopters *AH-64 Apache Naval Craft *None Emplacements *VADS *XM312 *BGM-71 TOW Bases RU Deployment A Mil Mi-28 Havoc, 2 T-90 MBTs, 2 CAVs, a KORD with a ballistic shield, a 9M133 Kornet and a ZU-23-2 AA gun spawn regularly here. This base can only be under the control of the Russians and it does not contribute to the depletion of the enemy's ticket count. Construction Site RU Control A T-90 MBT and a 9M133 Kornet spawn regularly here. US Control needed Office Site RU Control needed US Control needed Harbor US Control An M1A2 Abrams and a BGM-71 TOW spawn regularly here. RU Control needed US Deployment An AH-64 Apache, 2 M1A2 Abrams, 2 CAVs, an XM312 with a ballistic shiledconfirmation and BGM-71 TOWconfirmation and a VADS spawn here regularly. This base can only be under the control of the Americans and it does not contribute to the depletion of the enemy's ticket count. Outcome US Victory If the US succeed, the Russians break off the assault at whatever point they are at and fall into retreat, ending the Russians' American Campaign. The US armour reinforcements are shown rolling into the harbor and air support in the form of A-10s arrive to proclaim victory. RU Victory If the Russians succeed and decimate the Americans, then the command post is captured, and the pipeline beside it is rigged and detonated, causing the destruction of the oil silo sitting further back. The Russians would do the same to all silos, causing the US power-grid to be knocked out in several areas. This would set things up for a Russian invasion of the USA. Secret Spots Construction Site: Rush If you are a Defender when the round starts, make a rush to the larger house over-looking Alpha, go up the scaffolding in the back and hop up onto the roof. It helps if you jump onto the roof then start running. Use the white pipe to keep you from sliding back down. Then, make your way over to a small section of roof over one of the windows and crouch down. From there, you will be able to pick off any early rushers and spot enemy snipers hiding by the pipes. This spot is also relatively safe; snipers usually don't look there, and you are well camouflaged. (Note: if you move around too much, you will fall through the roof. You will not die, but you will be injured, so you had better find cover.) Trivia * The map was featured in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 demo, as well as the PC Beta Trial. * The winning outcome for the Americans in the Beta showed an A-10 "Warthog" destroying the harbor. This was changed in the final release to M3A3 Bradleys and A-10's securing the harbor instead. Map Images Image:Portvaldez.jpg|Port Valdez Image:Portvaldezrush.jpg|Port Valdez Rush Image:Portvaldezconquest.jpg|Port Valdez Conquest Category:Maps Category:BC2 Maps